The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), the Division of Geriatric Medicine, and the Institute on Aging (IOA) of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine resubmit this request for the renewal of an innovative research training program for post-doctoral training for clinicians in aging clinical epidemiology, specifically designed to strengthen the links among traditional epidemiology, geriatrics and other clinical specialties engaged in aging research, and the basic sciences. The objective of the program is to train clinicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address research issues relevant to aging, including etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care. [unreadable] [unreadable] The two to three-year training program consists of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, and biostatistics; elective courses, and extensive independent readings; attendance at and participation in research seminars at the CCEB and those of the IOA and the Division of Geriatric Medicine; plus the completion of an independent research project. Specifically, the program is designed to: (1) provide in depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical research; (2) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology and aging research; and (3) bring together faculty and fellows in the CCEB, the Division of Geriatric Medicine, the IOA, and other clinicians with interests in aging research. Trainees will matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology degree program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Strengths of the proposed program are the long history of successful research training programs in the CCEB and in aging; the collaborative links that have already been forged among the CCEB, the Division of Geriatric Medicine, the IOA, and other clinical programs involved in aging research; and the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees. In addition, the availability of the broad range of rich expertise of the faculties in the CCEB, geriatrics and other programs at Penn engaged in aging research, numerous existing large databases available to these groups that can be used for research projects and training, a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies (e.g., clinical trials, case control, cohort research, etc.), and the faculties' commitment to collaborative research. [unreadable] [unreadable]